A Little Too Not Over You
by ju-juandellie
Summary: Yehey! Finally finished! Okay... This story is a BellaxJacob oneshot... hope you guys like! :D if you like it, review! if you don't, my advice is to review! LOL... :D


**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters in this story… So… Read on… And enjoy!**

xox kbjv xox

**This is just a oneshot entitled 'A Little Too Not Over You.' It's based on the song by David Archuleta. Hope you guys like it!!! Don't forget to review… :D Love ya all!!! :D**

**General P.O.V.**

Bella looked out the window and saw as the mailman placed a gold letter in her mailbox. She sighed, reminiscing the day 10 years ago. The day she would never forget… Her last day with Jacob.

**Flashback: Bella's P.O.V.**

"Bella! Bella! Wait up!" Jacob yelled. I sighed and stopped.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I… Have… To… Talk… To… You…" he said between gulps of air. I waited patiently until he caught his breath.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, leaning back against of locker. He put both his hands on either side of my head, trapping me.

"What are you…" I started but was unable to finish because Jacob had leaned forward and kissed me. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Acting, of course.

"What the hell was that for?!?" I half-yelled.

"I love you," he said simply.

"You know, that was a pretty good joke," I said, relieved. But he refused to put his hands down.

"Jake, for a joke, this is getting a little out of hand." He looked at me in the eye and asked, his voice deadly serious,

"What makes you think I'm joking?" I stared back at him, my mouth wide open.

"You're serious?" I asked, my heart beating wildly. He nodded.

"I know you love Edward, Bella," he said, "But one day, you'll learn to love me. I know you will." Then he turned and left…

**End Flashback: General P.O.V.**

Bella sighed.

'If only you knew how I felt, Jake,' she thought, walking towards her mailbox, 'I love you too. You didn't have to leave Forks.' Once she reached the mailbox, she opened it, reached in and pulled out the gold card.

'Someone's getting married,' Bella thought, smiling to herself. But when she saw the name, she dropped the card and leaned against the mailbox to catch her balance. The name on the invitation was Jacob Black…

---The Wedding---

"Bella!" Jacob yelled, "I missed you so much!" Bella smiled though inside, she was dying.

"Me too, Jake," Bella said and to herself, she added,

'I missed you more than you can imagine.'

"Bella, this is Brooke. Brooke Natalie Benson. Brooke, Isabella Marie Swan, though she likes to be called Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Brooke opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a loud yell,

"BELLA!!!" At that, Bella was bombarded by a bear-man, a pixie, a supermodel, a statue and her best friend.

"Guys! I missed you a lot!" They hyper-nodded and Alice whispered to her,

"You wrote a song for later?" Bella nodded.

"I finished it yesterday. It's called 'A Little Too Not Over You.'"

"Sweet," Alice said, "Love the title. Come on. Let's go get our seats."

---The Reception---

"Okay! Now we have Isabella Marie Swan to perform one of her original songs! She's a good writer, singer and composer! Plus, she's hot!" Alice announced at the reception. Bella, blushing a deep red, went up on stage and snapped at Alice,

"It's Bella!"

"I know, ISABELLA!" Bella growled and muttered, into the mike,

"Damn little pixie." Alice giggled and said,

"Behave wee Issy!!! No swearing!!! There are minors here!"

"Yeah… YOU!" Bella said, finally giggling.

"Just sing, Bella."

"Fine, fine," she said, then spoke into the mike, "I would like to dedicate this to my best friend, the groom. It's a song called 'A Little Too Not Over You.'" And Bella sang her heart out…

(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh  
Eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

It never crossed my mind at all  
That's what I tell myself  
What we had has come and gone  
You're better off with someone else  
It's for the best, i know it is  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

Memories  
Supposed to fade  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go  
Didn't think it be this hard  
Should be strong  
Moving on  
But I see you  
Sometimes I try to hide  
What I feel inside

And I turn around  
You're with him now  
I just can't figure it out

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Maybe I regret  
Everything I said  
No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own  
How I let you go  
I'll never understand  
I'll never understand  
Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh  
Oooooooh  
Oh  
Ooooh, oh

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
I'm just a little too not over you

Tell me why  
You're so hard to forget  
Don't remind me  
I'm not over it  
Tell me why  
I can't seem to face the truth  
And I really don't know what to do

I'm just a little too not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)  
Not over you  
(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)

Once she finished her song, Bella was mortified to find tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away amidst loud cheering and she looked around the room. Only Jacob wasn't applauding. He was looking dumbstruck.

"Do you want another song, guys?" Alice asked the crowd and they went wild. Alice grinned.

"You got their answer, Bells." Bella took another look around. Everyone was smiling encouragingly except for Jacob. His mouth was open. Even Brooke was applauding. The idea was so tempting. She already knew what song to sing. But she couldn't. She sighed and shook her head. Facing the audience, she told them,

"I'd love too. But it seems as if the groom didn't enjoy my song as well as you did." The audience groaned. Bella sat down and sighed.

"It's okay guys! We have a game for the married couple!!! It's called 'How well do you know your spouse!!!'" Edward got up to lead Brooke to her chair in the middle and Rosalie led Jacob to his. Brooke and Jacob sat, their backs to each other. Bella sighed again.

'This is gonna be a long day.' At the end of the reception, Bella stood up and congratulated the couple and left. Once she reached her truck she stopped. Someone was following her. She turned to find Jacob.

"Hi, Jake," she said shyly. He smiled hesitantly and then looked at the ground. Bella played with the hem of her dress, waiting for him to speak. Suddenly, they spoke at the same time.

"Bella?" "Jacob?" They looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then Jacob said,

"I never knew, Bells. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella swallowed and said,

"You never gave me a chance to explain." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Bells. I guess that this was the way it was meant to be. Maybe we were never meant for each other. Best friends. That's the best we can be. I'm sorry…"

THE END

**So sad!!! I cried, writing this… That's the end… But if you ask, I'll make a 2****nd**** chapter… I already have an idea… So if you review, *wink, wink* I'll think about it… Hope you guys liked it!!!**

xox kbjv xox


End file.
